Mistaken Identity
by Young Roy
Summary: Gray wants ladylike Mary so he enlists the help of his worst enemy, Jill, to turn him into a complete gentleman. But what will happen if he falls in love with the one who transforms him? And what's this? Jill’s engaged to Cliff!


Yeah I know, I have two more stories to update, well, I have a really good excuse for not updating…BACK, YOU DEMONS! (beats off angry readers with a stick) 

I have a lot of excuses that I'm not going bore you with. It would take 10 pages to explain. Anywaaay…I have a new story! Yay! For me! Honestly…this place needs more fics about Gray and Tim…Don't get me wrong, I like Cliff, honest, but is getting pretty annoying to see Cliff fics over and over again. I get the point. He's more popular than Gray and Tim united...

Also, I know some of you are getting impatient and want me to update Love Medicine. I will, so don't worry! I could never abandon my precious Tim! Never I say!

Grammar/spelling bother you? Sorry, but Word Pad doesn't have spell-check, and honestly, I don't have the time to go back and do a re-read.

* * *

Full summary: Gray wants sweet, delicate, lady-like Mary so he enlists the help of his worst enemy, Jill, to turn him into a complete gentleman. But what will happen if he falls in love with the one who transforms him? And what's this? Jill's engaged to Cliff!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, if I did, the guys would be wearing sexier clothes! ;D

* * *

Chapter 1: Help

Seventeen-year-old Gray sighed in defeat as he sat on his bed, wondering what to do. He was a blacksmith, and normaly they were tough, had muscles and were rude beyond. Why, oh why did he fell in love with her?

He sighed heavily as he ran a finger through his blonde hair, his bangs covering his blue eyes. There was only one word to describe her 'Beautiful'.

It had been moths since he started to feel this way; honestly his hormones were out of control. Mary had definitely picked his interest, since the first time she had entered he was completely drowned to her. Those pink lips haunted him. He had liked Mary for all long time but now he was desperate to make her his.

He could never win her if he acted like himself. He needed some help. He swallowed hard and shudder, his salvation was _her_. Jill, owner of the Royal Farm.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She laughed as his sweep her into his strong arms and kissed her tenderly. "Cliff! Don't! It tickles!" she said between giggles as he kiss her neck teasing her with the tip of his tongue, sending shivers down her spine. Cliff scowled "Don't you like it?" Jill blinked and shook her head; her face was as red as her tomatoes. "Ido like it..."Cliff smiled "Good…"

Jill eyed the other men around; Rick was waving franticly trying to get a hello from her while Kai winked at her.

"They're staring at me…" she said in a whisper earning a tight hug from Cliff.

"Little wonder...you are the prettiest girl in the room, no surprise that every male present wants you for a partner," the brunette leant down, his lips close to the her ear, "but they court you in vain, my love...for I have already claimed you for my own."

Looking up, her eyes shining, Jill accepted the light kiss that her betrothed pressed on her lips before he left her to procure a drink for them both.

As she watched him thread his way through the crowded room, she sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. At nearly seventeen, Jill had fulfilled the promise of her youth, growing into a lovely young woman, her shapely figure currently encased in her wok clothes, her hair falling over her shoulders, her long tumbling hair teased out to soften her face and neck.

Her wide blue eyes and generous mouth drew glances of admiration from old and young, her poised exterior the very model of a proper young lady of her age. Raising a gloved hand to pat her flushed cheeks, she felt the hard edge of the ring under the thin cloth on her left hand. Spreading her fingers she could see the bump and her lips curved into a smile.

She had been expecting Cliff to propose and his declaration, after duly expressing his intentions to her father over a letter, was all that she could want. He'd proposed at the peak of Mother's Hill, getting down on his knee on the cold rocks, his slender fingers clasping hers, his dear face earnest as he declared his love for her and asked her to be his wife. Without a moment hesitation Jill had agreed, his speedy rise to take her in his arms as satisfying as it was expected. Mineral Town had wished them both happy and now, two weeks later, they were planning a winter wedding, her mother had sent her a letter telling they would visit her and help her organize everything necessary.

She was as happy as any girl in her situation had a right to be, she had lots of friend, a betrothed who adored her, a future that beckoned with open arms…for a girl who had everything, she was remarkably melancholy.

She sighed, Mineral Town was beautiful. She remembered when she came; she was obviously nervous, this was a town full of strangers and she was leaving her parents and older brother. Karen had been kind enough to introduce her to a couple of friends.

Popuri, the girl had a bubbly personality that could make you smile. Elli, her cooking skills were amazing one bit of her chocolate cake and you felt like you were in heaven. Cute, perky innkeeper's daughter, Ann, that girl's appearance didn't match her personality. Mary was shy, sweet and very lady-like, that girl didn't have a mean bone in her body. And of course, who could forget hyper, loud, Karen? They were best friends by the way.

And then were the boys, they were trying to woo her when she first came. Kai had an air of confidence, this attracted lots of women, and Jill was no exception, too bad Popuri have already owned his heart. Rick was a down to earth guy, he reminded her of her older brother, Jack, he was kind of dumb when it came to relationship since Karen was madly in love with him, and poor Rick didn't seem to noticed.

The Doctor acted more like a father than a friend, he would visit her almost every day trying to talk her into getting another check-up and scared away Kai, Elli was trying to woo him. Cliff was her everything or so she thought, when they first met, he wasn't exactly waiting for her with open arms, in fact he avoided her. She giggled, now Cliff couldn't take his eyes off her.

Her laughter died when she remembered him, a scowl replaced it. He _was_ her secret crush. She _had_ fallen in love with him at first sight, called it crazy but since then she couldn't stop thinking about him. Of course she never told him, she had brought him ores almost everyday hoping he could start liking her. Of course she knew it wouldn't work, his heart belong to another…and he was beyond rude. Her? Liking him? Ha!

For a long time she had been angry of Mary. She had despised her and wanted nothing more than to hate her. But she couldn't, it wasn't the dark-haired girl's fault. She could never compete with her; she acted like a boy from time to time. While she would prefer to play in the rain with May and Stu, Mary would sit quietly in the library and read a book. Mary had her mother's beauty.

Mary had told her not to play with the children while it was raining since it could damage her hair.

Mary had changed so much, her mother's work obviously. She looked gorgeous, all prim and proper. Then, she was here, looking like some tomboy who never polishes my nails. She looked down at the stubby mess, it wasn't that they were dirty, just short. She gardened, did chores and typed-nails would get in her way. Mary wasn't trying to do her bad, she was a good friend.

She played with one of her bangs. She had forgotten Gray and focused her attention on a certain brunette.

Besides those feelings were buried deep, Gray was helping too. He had acted horribly. He would tease her or call her names and, of course, she had a tongue of her own. They were constantly fighting and had become rivals. Pulling pranks on each other and spreading rumors. The whole town was amused by the couple.

It didn't matter anymore but she was confused about whether or not take Cliff as her husband. Strong arms grabbed her from behind, interrupting her thoughts, making her gasp in surprised

"Did you miss me?" he whispered.

"Of course not" She turned in his arms and raised her eyes, smiling up at the handsome man who would soon be her husband. "Liar" Cliff whispered against her ear, his cheek against her hair

Brown eyes twinkled down at her, his grip on her waist turning into a caress as he dipped his head to kiss her.

"Cliff...stop, people are staring."

"Let them stare...you're my fiancée, not theirs."

Surrendering, Jill gave up her lips to his kiss, his own teasing hers, her body quite inappropriately pressed the length of his. It was only a quick kiss but it set Jill's senses tingling, her eyes bright when they parted. Cliff handed her a glass of punch as they turned to survey the room. Several people were indeed staring, but they were indulgent rather than critical, well aware of the handsome couples' impending nuptials.

With their refreshments consumed, Jill was once more led out by her betrothed, her focus all on him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jill lingered on the front steps of her house, her mouth happily engaged in kissing Cliff goodnight, her body melting against his as he held her in his arms.

"I wish I could come in with you," Cliff breathed, pressing kisses to her cheeks and nose, his heart beating a rapid tattoo, echoed by Jill's as she returned his ardent embraces.

"When we get married we'll be living together…you'll see me everyday"

"It'll certainly be a pleasant sight seeing your face every morning"

Jill pulled back a little, smiling "Oh…You say the sweetest things"

He smirked "I'll see you tomorrow...at the Church?"

"Pick me up at four...I'll be ready."

With a final kiss, Jill turned to go, her hand lingering in his as she opened the door before parting from him and closing the door.

Cliff stared at the wooden panels for a second before swinging around on his heel and jumping down the steps, whistling jauntily. Returning to the Inn.

She stepped purposefully into the room and reached for the matches to light the lamps. As the room brightened she closed the door, she was welcomed by her puppy, Yato. Turning around she stopped to toe off her shoes before sitting down at her dressing table and starting to look for her brush. As her hair tumbled down her back she reached for her brush and started to smooth her blonde hair, into their usual gleaming selves, so long they reached almost to her waist, curling slightly at the ends.

Satisfied that there were no tangles, she rose and started to unbutton her clothes.

Leaving those filmy items on the floor she spent a few moments massaging her feet, working out the tendons in her toes, waggling her ankles to help relax her legs. Reaching her arms up, she stretched again, glad to be free of the clothes. Free at last, Jill padded over to her bed and inelegantly flopped down on her back.

She closed her eyes, allowing her tired body to relax into the softness of the bed, her fingers coming up to stroke the pillow beside her head as she revisited some of the highlights of the evening.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" she demand, her hands on her hips.

Gray smirked his trade-mark smirk and shrugged nonchalantly. With elegant slides of his body he crossed his arms, his brows furrowed in what seemed like slight disgust. Jill couldn't help but blush out of embarrassment, partly anger.

"I needed to talk to you" he replied.

"_Talk to me?_ I found it hard to believe that, so get your spoiled ass outta here, before I'll personally drag out your lifeless corpse!"

"Lifeless?" Gray asked with an amused frown. Jill gritted her teeth, and with a tense motion, she swiftly grabbed Gray's sleeve and pulled him with her.

"You'll be, when I'm done with you," she hissed and spun around away from the living-room and close to the door. Gray seemed to willingly let her drag him. Jill then twirled around, keeping a safe distance between them, and placed her hands on her hips, awaiting his response.

"You're far too weak to force me out of here by violence, dear Jill," Gray snorted. Jill let out a growl, and proceeded to try dragging him out of the door, ignoring the fact she hadn't even opened it yet. Gray started to feel annoyed at her prying on him, not to mention the way she messed up his clothes with her grip (they need new clothes, damnit!)

"God damn, go bother someone else! I don't need you to ruin my mood," she snarled at him. An amused grin spread on Gray's lips, and his head fell slightly down, and made his bangs shadow his eyes. An itch to reach out and push away those offended strands of hair, placed itself in the tip of her fingers. She cursed inwardly. This was harassment and Cliff was going to know this.

"Look, I didn't come here to see you" he said making her blink. "I need advice"

"Advice?" she repeated, it was strange that he came here just for that. She looked around for any glue or a bucket.

He rolled his eyes "Yes, advice…are you deaf?"

She growled, he was asking for advice yet he was acting like a complete moron. "What is it?"

"I uh…" Gray's voice was soft, and only got softer and softer as he spoke. "Well, What I…um…What I'm trying to say is…Okay." He took a deep breath. "I wanted to act like-"

"Like a complete moron? Don't worry, you don't need to act" Jill smirked. Gray was obviously struggling, and she wasn't planning on making it any easier for him.

"JUST LET ME FINISH!" Gray yelled closing his eyes. "Okay, since you're not going to make it easy—"

"Nope, I'm not."

"—I'll just cut straight to the point. I need to act like a gentleman if I want to win Mary over and I need your help"

Her eyes widened. Was she hearing right? Gray actually had asked her to help him?

Gray swallowed hard, she would probably make fun of her. But when he opened his eyes he was completely taken aback. She was…grinning?

"Uh…Jill? You feeling alright?" Her grin became wider, the Chesire Cat looked dumb compare to her.

"When do we start?"

* * *

Soooooooooo…what do you think? Should I continue? Sorry if the characters seemed a little Ooc…I think the Doctor (on LM) is kinda Occ as well…you guys tell me.

Young Roy: Finally! A Gray fic! Now all I need is to write a Jack fic and I'll be happy!

Gray: (-frown-) About time!

Jack: (-blink-) A fic? About me?

Young Roy: Yes, Jack, a fic about you.

Kai: But why? He's not that popular!

Young Roy: Are you nuts? He's Jack! He has more fans that any of you could've dreamed of! EVERYONE LOVES JACK!

Jack: They do?

Young Roy: Don't make me slap you…

Rick: But why a Gray, Tim and Jack fic?

Doctor: (-roll eyes-) Because we are far more interesting than you'll ever be!

Kai: Uh-huh…If this keeps up we'll never get our own story…what do we do Cliff?

Cliff: …

Doctor: Uh…Cliff?

Cliff: That could've been me…THAT COULD'VE BEEN ME!

Young Roy: Wow…you're taking it pretty hard…

Cliff: I should've been the main character in this story! Not that lame excuse of a guy!

Everyone: (-sweat drop-)

Gray: Dude…I'm right here.

Doctor: (-smirk-) Well this should be interesting…

Young Roy: Aw, c'mon! A Cliff story? Are you kidding me? This place has enough of _that_! If I see another one, I swear I'll kill myself…

Doctor: Oh really?

Young Roy: Yeah really…

Doctor: I'll be back in a sec…I'll bring…uh…something.

Fine by me. Well, guys I'll see you on another update! That is, if you want another chapter. Don't forget to review!


End file.
